


Replacement Problems

by ReadingMittens



Series: Replacement Problems [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Jason didn't plan for things to go like this, M/M, Tim's parents are jerks in this, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Jason returns to find his replacement, to destroy Bruce through the new Robin. However, things don't go as planned.





	Replacement Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. Warning for mentioned child abuse and neglect from Tim's parents.

Frowning, Jason watched as Timothy Drake struggled in the chair. This was Batman's new pawn? Granted, the spoiled brat was in some fancy tux instead of a Robin uniform. It was very hard to take the kid from a Drake charity event. Easier than any Wayne event. 

The boy was desperately tugging the ropes, something Jason had expected him to easily escape with how Bruce trained them. Instead, Timothy just struggled in a distressed panic. Jason was beginning to wonder if this was the right kid. His breathing was heavy that he could hear it through the camera that was in the room with the boy.

Fuck, he was hyperventilating. 

He wouldn't be any use to him dead. 

Reluctantly, with an audible and exasperated sigh as he entered the room, Red Hood grabbed a knife, noticing the flash of fear in the already panicked Drake kid. Jason cut the ropes, watching as the kid managed to calm down. But only for a few moments before he was rambling off. 

"You... You have to take me back, please." He begged desperately. Jason scoffed, watching him. "Please, my parents will kill me, please." That was... odd. Usually, when the person was begging, it wasn't because they were afraid that their parents would be upset with them. Then again, Jason never kidnapped anyone under the age of 20. The tears in the boy's eyes made Jason uncomfortable as he stepped away, watching him.

"Please, I-I ruined the charity ball, please take me back- they'll hate me, please." He looked pleadingly at Jason. The night had already been horrible. Tim had failed to convince a donator to increase their donation. His parents had been watching very closely, it caused Tim to stumble over his words, to have tears burn in his eyes as he tried his best to smile at the man. "I'm begging, whatever you want I'll give, just please take me back, please."

What kind of shit parents would hate their kid for getting kidnapped? The Drake family seemed so happy and loving to the outside world. It didn't make any sense. 

Since the ropes hadn't been the cause of this kid's panicked, Red Hood easily decided to tie him back down. "Hush, little bird. If you're good I might return you in one piece." However, Tim didn't seem to care how he was returned as long as he was returned soon. Hell, the damn kid even offered sexual favors, anything he thought might get him out. Almost made Jason's heart ache. Almost. 

The day had started off terribly. Bruce was ignoring him, probably facing a serious problem that he didn't want to bring Tim in. But Tim didn't argue. Then, the rejection letter from Harvard. No explanation as to why he was rejected. His parents were furious and began to argue with each other as to which imperfection of Tim caused this. They had managed to bring it down to the B he had received in AP Physics last semester or his failed piano recital. As for Tim, he now had a list of things his parents hated about him. And now, he ruined the charity event. 

And who the hell was this anyways? And why him? Little bird... It made his heart sink into his stomach. His sleep deprivation was starting to get to him, had to be the reason he found himself worrying so much right now, overthinking. It was just a nickname. Just a nickname.

* * *

"Eat," Red Hood growled, shoving the plate towards the boy still in the chair but without the ropes. 

Tim had eaten that morning. A full night he had ruined for his parents now. Hours. At some point, he had worried himself sick, emptying his stomach from the food given to him. Carefully, he accepted the plate. What would Bruce say if he saw him now? Disappointment. That seemed to be all Tim could do, disappoint. Probably fire him. 

Without revealing his identity as Robin, how was he supposed to fight back? The moment he landed the expert kick Batman taught him they would know. 

Surprisingly, his sleep deprivation wasn't because of patrols or anything involving Batman. Bruce refused to let him stay up too late with him, and his parents didn't even notice he was gone, didn't notice he would often miss dinner. Still, he was usually up with homework. All nighters had become regular for him. Trying everything to please his parents. How many times had he been locked out now? Too many to count.

At least now he had Wayne Manor to slip into those nights. He hoped Bruce didn't know Tim's situation. For one, the father figure would easily judge him as much as his real father did no doubt. 

"I'm not hungry," He tried to tell the man but only received a rough hand grabbing his shoulder which caused Tim to tense, looking away from the hood the man wore. 

"You won't starve yourself on me. Either you eat or I force it down your throat, brat." He snapped before shoving the boy a bit in the chair causing it to wobble. Tim had been taught better than to argue, to meet the dangerous gazes of those upset with him.

Tim grabbed the fork and hesitantly began to eat. He was thin but didn't even notice anymore. He was lucky if he was eating even at home. It wasn't purposefully he just... Forgot was all. So focused on managing to get to college a year early, to graduate as a junior in high school. To busy with his internship with his father. Too busy as Robin. 

Somehow, he managed to keep the plate of food down even after the man left, locking the room securely. Tim had tried the door desperately many times. Bruce would surely find him. Yes, he just had to wait for Batman. But with each moment he remained away, his parents would be burdened by the public about their missing child. When he returned, he knew he would be out of commission for a while as Robin. His father was strong and knew how to make even the smallest actions hurt yet keep it hidden. 

The room was bare, nothing in it but the chair and the secure door. If he had nothing to work with, how could he work his way out? The door was iron. No way out.

* * *

"You heard me," The man said sternly. Jason Todd. It had taken longer than Tim would like to admit to figure it out. But so much had been going through his mind. "You stink worse than Bruce after a night of patrol." He snapped sharply, glaring at the younger boy who was standing in a simple and secure bathroom. He had tried to run, only to feel the strong grip around him from Todd. "You're lucky I'm letting you be able to wash yourself, replacement."

Tim shook his head again, his back to the wall now as he stood beside the tub full of water. "N-No you don't-"

"Get in!" Jason shouted which caused Tim to shrink slightly, his gaze on the ground now before beginning to reluctantly strip. At least Jason was looking away until he heard the boy getting in the water. 

Doing the best he could, Tim attempted to hide himself beneath the water. Not just for his sake, but he didn't want Todd to see his weakness, to see the bruises and marks that were not caused by any fighting in a suit. 

Afraid that the brat might drown himself, Jason stayed, watching, eyeing the marks on the skin of Robin. He knew what bruises from a punch from the Riddler looked like or what a kick from some goons left. No, these were different. Jason didn't like the feeling he was getting from seeing this. Tim wasn't adopted by Bruce like Jason was or Dick. He had his own family, the same family he had been so worried about angering from being kidnapped. 

Jason wanted nothing more than to make Bruce crumble into pieces, but the man wouldn't lay a hand on any child, certainly not Robin. Alfred wouldn't dare let him anyways. God, he missed Alfred.

Tim was clearly trying to somehow manage to cover all the marks that were usually hidden by clothes. Impossible under Jason's gaze as he was currently giving his own examination of his replacement. However, now it was no longer out of pure rage and anger against the boy but instead... Dare he say, worry. A week and nothing but Batman searching, the public was slowly beginning to forget about the missing Drake child, and his parent's business was thriving.

"Tell me," He began, shifting one leg over the other, frowning at Tim. "Where'd you get those marks? Get beat up at school?" He couldn't help but jeer at the younger boy who flinched at the question. He regretted his teasing. 

Silence filled the air for a few good moments. "I... I didn't get into Harvard." He mumbled, slumping a bit more into the tub in shame. Now, he was even afraid of disappointing Jason, so determined to somehow prove himself to the previous Robin. Maybe if he worked harder, picked up another language, another club, another class... Anything. 

Jason seemed confused by the response. The kid was sixteen, seventeen in July. Not a real age to start attending college. And it didn't explain the marks. "So, your rejection letter left those bruises, hm?" He raised an eyebrow as the boy reluctantly shook his head. "Did you do it to yourself?" Tim shook his head, Jason narrowed his eyes. "Did someone do it to you?" Tim remained silent and still, staring at the water. Jason understood.

* * *

How the hell Jason became a support group, he had no fucking clue.

"I think the first time was when I was little," Tim mumbled, staring down at Gotham behind his mask. A year later, Red Hood was slowly being welcomed back into the family. The only one who knew about Tim's case. "I think it was kindergarten, they were furious that I said something dumb at some fancy dinner with someone important. I was locked in my room for... three days? They forgot about me they said." He grumbled before shrugging a bit. "It was the first time my father... He decided to test my endurance." That was how he liked to put it. To say he was hit, he was beat was too hard to say.

Jason plopped down next to Robin on the rooftop, removing the hood to place it beside him before offering a wrapped burger from the local Big Belly Burger. "You've been spending a lot more time around the manor lately." Jason pointed out as he opened his own burger once Tim had taken his.

"You've been watching?"

"Of course I have, the last thing I need is your dumb ass getting kidnapped by someone other than me." He said simply, sipping the soda.

Tim fought back a hint of a smile, biting into the burger. "They're just... I don't know." He mumbled a bit, staring down at the burger.

"Ass-holes?"

"Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. It's just me writing more angst. I'm so sorry for the crappy writing. :'D


End file.
